Blindness to Others
by xXxHitxXx
Summary: Ichimatsu was born Deaf, I mean out six siblings one was bound to have some problem, but what happens When another sibling starts going through almost the same problems? Blind/Deaf AU
1. Bound

**Blindness to Others**

 **Chapter 1: Bound**

 **(First Fanfic; so Apologies**

 **"text" is talking**

 **'text' is thinking**

 **"text" is whispering**

 **-text- is written words**

 **text; is signing)**

Sextuplets in one family, one was bound to be born with some type of defect or problem. Sadly the family had trouble keeping up with expenses as is; so they could not afford much for their disabled son. It wasn't like it was something that was hard to deal with, but it did often make the young one feel left out of things.

Though there were upsides to having trouble hearing; those being that they made sure he had help at school when he needed it and his family seemed to worry more about him. It ended up still not being enough in the end though; the special treatment wasn't good for his mental health as he felt babied and still unable to communicate properly to his family. As none of them knew Sign language, not even his oldest sextuplet brother Osomatsu tried. Jyushimatsu had tried, but he never seemed to realize his dumb sleeves were to long. As for the others they hadn't mentioned it as far as he could tell.

It was tough for Ichimatsu he would secretly hope that someone would bother with him, but who would? He was Trash wasn't he; he snickered lightly to himself in his mind. At least that was what he had thought, but the other 3 brothers seemed to want to try. Unbeknownst to him of course, they wanted to make it a surprise for him of course. Choromatsu wanted to know for the simple reasons of communicating with his quietest brother and also the fact it looked good on his resume in the future after they graduated, Todomatsu or as they liked to call him Totty wanted it for one simple reason as well to make girls think he was a good brother, and Karamatsu he just wanted to be a better brother.

At the time though for now he would have to resort to just getting a written note from his family about things, usually he answered just with a nod back or a simple answer.

One afternoon though Karamatsu and Choromatsu had surprised him when they were about to chow down on their mother's delicious food. A light tap on the shoulder made him twitch a bit annoyed since he was looking forward to eating then going to relax. He turned with an angry look on his face which made Karamatsu scoot back a bit as if getting his warning. Choromatsu though grinned, "Ichi we have a surprise for you" his grin being joined in with Karamatsu as he said quickly. Ichi squinted reading their lips though he wasn't always sure what they said and Choro did talk fast at times. He huffed upsettingly, "i can't read your lips when you talk that fast" a slight marbled accent coming from him. Choro frowned a bit but nodded and looked to Karamatsu, ;We learned how to sign for you little brother; they both signed in unison though Karamatsu was off slightly because he tried to make the movements to big.

Ichimatsu was shocked no emotion on his face inside his stomach guttered with butterflies, a small blush emerging on his face as he looked away from his two brothers, "you didn't have to do that" he mumbled under his breath and took his food in his hands.

Osomatsu laughed at his forth brother rubbing a single finger under his nose, "I think he likes it, but wasn't Totty also learning?" he mumbled near the end looking at the two brothers after him. "Ah about that I gave up it was two difficult" Todomatsu waved him off from the other side of the room, also digging into his food. Oso, Kara, and Choromatsu shivered at the coldness from their youngest brother. "ICHIMATSU-NIISAN IS HAPPY YEAH!" Jyushimatsu blurted out, a noodle coming slightly out of his nose; which made Choromatsu a bit uncomfortable.

The Happiness though did not last long, Ichimatsu was indeed happy he could communicate with his brothers more, but he realized that soon the school year was coming to a close and they would be all graduating soon which meant he'd be alone again. At least that's what he thought, he sighed loudly sitting in their usual area watching as Karamatsu packed his bag for a trip with the drama club he was going on.

He seemed excited and nervous he was sweating a bit, but Ichimatsu couldn't help to be pained by what he was packing. Sparkling sequined blue pants, a tank top with his own face, and his favorite leather jacket. Ichie mumble a small ow under his breath; at least he thought it was small in till his sibling turned facing him and signed largely in his own annoying way, ;What's wrong my Brothza are you injured? do you need my expertise in health?; causing Ichi to scoff at him. "SHITTYMATSU STOP PLAYING WITH HOW YOU SIGN" he said annoyed slowly getting up and going more into the corner. Karamatsu laughed lightly as he dragged his things towards the front of the home. Once Karamatsu left that's when things started to go downhill.

He felt the door open suddenly with a panicked Osomatsu staring back at him, "ICHIMATSU COME QUICK" He yelled quickly then ran off. Ichimatsu had only grasped that he said his name a bit perplexed on what was happening, he slowly got up and peaked his head out the sliding door to see what was happening. Choromatsu had run past him pulling on his shoes sweat pouring off of him as he ran out quickly. Ichimatsu shuffled out the door a bit more unknowing what was the rush, when he felt his hand taken in by another. Turning he saw that it was his mother gripping it tightly with tears in her eyes, this pulled Ichimatsu back a bit. 'was something wrong is dad hurt or was his mother pregnant' either was a good excuse to cry in his mind for her. That's when his mother opened her mouth trembling but not slow enough to confuse Ichimatsu, "Your brother's bus got in an accident" her voice soft.

He tried to word what she had said to make it more clear, when he finally understood what she said, "accident?" his stomach dropped leaving an unpleasant feeling in his chest. Thoughts crumbled into his mind all at once the main one being a question, 'was Karamatsu...gone?' He looked to his mother emotionally blank at least that's what he had thought, but his face read that he was upset. He went to the door and got his shoes on walking outside where Totty had stayed behind, "Nii-san are you ready?" obviously waiting for Ichi.

Ichimatsu was a bit jealous how was Todomatsu so calm in this situation, that's what he thought in till he felt something cold drop on his hand. Todomatsu was crying and trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes. Ichimatsu breathed a bit before he said something, "Karamatsu is fine he's to dumb to die" a bit more then what he'd usually say, but in a way he was trying to lie to himself. Todo nodded giving a soft smile, but it didn't make his tears stop only lesson.

It wasn't long in till they'd gotten to the hospital, his other brothers were sitting in the waiting room; Choromatsu spotted them first speaking and signing when he saw the two, "Karamatsu is injured, but luckily alive; Ichimatsu he wants to see you" he gave a soft smile. Ichimatsu looked a bit dumbfounded and pointed to himself, why would that idiot have wanted to see him first. He nodded though not one for bringing it up though because it seemed inappropriate. Choromatsu lead the way, Ichi though maybe it was so that Kara didn't have to waist his energy to sign to him. Which he was honestly alright with, when he entered though he was not ready for the sight.

Honestly is was **BOUND** to happen in the end.

 **(End of Chapter 1: Bound, next Chapter Unforgiving.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my first page of my first fanfic :D)**


	2. Unforgiving

**Blindness to Others**

 **Chapter 2: Unforgiving**

Karamatsu bounded happily on to the bus excited to see his fellow drama aficionados, He sat in the middle so they didn't have to fight over where he sat, but in reality no one cared where he did. He pushed up his sunglasses excited for the trip, they were going to a actor camp one could say. He always thought he had great talent for acting and hoped to ensue it in the future. He was deep into a book about different acting styles and read a small part on how some Broadway shows had a sign linguist. Kara made a mental note for the future to maybe one day take Ichimatsu to one. Then again he may want to rethink it, special treatment did make his brother upset.

CRASH

Karamatsu's head went forward and when he was about to be thrown back something hit the side of the bus sending him out of his seat and hitting the walkway with the back of his head.

Dark

Why Was it Dark

Karamatsu checked to make sure he was up when he heard beeping, he went to look; He still saw darkness.

* * *

Choromatsu looked to Ichimatsu, who seemed upset at the sight. Karamatsu seemed perfectly fine, the only things being his arm in a sling and some gauze wrapped around his head. "WHAT THE HELL!" he suddenly shocking Karamatsu a bit in his hospital bed and Choromatsu at his side. "You look fine and your acting like your dying" it was the most any had heard him say in a long time, but why was Ichimatsu so mad?

Choromatsu pulled Ichi closer to him and began to sign and talk so the other could understand what was happening, "Ichi calm down, it's worse then you think" his hands smacked suddenly. Ichimatsu really had no reason to explain why he was angry, maybe it was because he was relieved, or that he was getting attention when he was so meekly injured.

"Ichimatsu?" Karamatsu questioned wondering why the younger sextuplet had gotten angry, then smiled lightly, "were you that worried about me" a small laugh escaping his mouth. He was just so happy his brother had worried, he didn't even hear him come over to grab him by the hospital gown he was dressed in.

That's when Ichimatsu noticed, the milky like white over his brothers eyes, he waved a hand over his brothers eyes. Slowly dropping his brother's gown when he didn't react, looking towards Choromatsu. Who had nodded, but Ichimatsu still felt the need to blurt it out, "your blind" his marbled accented voice catching Kara's ears.

Karamatsu just smiled a bit, "ha guess you found out" he rubbed behind his head. Why was he smiling Ichi thought staring at his idiot brother, why did he seem happy. Ichimatsu stormed out of the room upset from the way he seemed fine with everything, exiting the room area and heading to the waiting room he saw Totty talking to Oso. He tried to read their lips to see what it was about, "Kara leave tomorrow" was what he had gotten. Piecing it together as Karamatsu got to come home tomorrow, most likely they wanted to make sure that it wasn't a temporarily blindness, deep in his gut he had wished it was just temporarily.

* * *

He didn't know anyone was home in till he saw Jyushimatsu leading Karamatsu into the room he was in like guide dog. It had been a week since Karamatsu had gotten home and Ichimatsu was already sick of him again. Mainly because everyone had been babying Kara and helping him out while no one had signed or tried to speak to Ichimatsu at all. He was Jealous how could he not be, it took almost years before someone even bothered to learn sign language and there they were helping Karamatsu out every where.

Jyushi smiled and said something to Kara before taking his leave out the door, giving a small wave to Ichimatsu. He didn't bother to wave back, he just stared at his older sextuplet keeping quiet. Karamatsu seemed to squirm a bit, fiddling with the table in the middle, he had nothing to do. He let out a sigh, pulling his sunglasses off thinking he was alone. His usual smile turned into a frown, Ichimatsu watched his brothers emotions changed. When Karamatsu started sobbing about something, his mouth trembling so it was hard to read what he was saying.

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, it had been hard on him. He missed the sight of things grass, the sky, and his brothers; he shook his head quickly trying to put a smile on again.

His brothers could be back any moment how would they react if they saw him crying and acting moppy. No he wanted to make it seem like he was ok with what happened, if Ichi could live with being deaf surely he could live with being blind.

Ichimatsu who sat across the room frowned, it must have been hard having something and have it taken away abruptly. His stomach dropped realizing how selfish he had be, when he saw Karamatsu get up trying to make his way to the door. He almost hit the door in till Ichimatsu grabbed the back of his hoodie, which made Kara jump at the pull. "Shittymatsu the door isn't open" he mumbled, Karamatsu turned towards his brothers voice worried his brother saw him cry.

"where to?" Ichimatsu asked him, as Kara turned to look at him, "Bathroom" Ichi made sure to register what his lips told him. "K come on" Ichimatsu started to lead him that way.

Thinking about how heartless he was and **UNFORGIVING** to him.

 **(Next Chapter: BONDING)**

 **(thanks for reading chapter 2, please leave feedback so I may know if I should continue, or tell me what you'd like to see)**


	3. Bonding Final

**Blindness To Others**

 **Chapter 3: Bonding (Final Chapter)**

 **(Thank you guys for sticking with this fanfic to the end; this is the final chapter, but please check out my other fanfics.**

 **Also just a warning this Chapter is very upsetting)**

Things were getting easier for Karamatsu, He still graduated with all his brothers. Different smiles on all the same face, Ichimatsu and him seemed to come to an understanding. His brother helped him and he him; Sign language difficult when you couldn't see it, but he managed to get a hold of it.

A few months after he had gone to his checkup, they wanted to keep him in check for any more possible problems in the future. When something amazing had happened; they were checking his eyes like usual when he gasped lightly. He could see it the reflection of the light barely, but it was there. Reporting the news to the doctor, They sent him to get a orbit ct scan almost immediately. The news that he got made him giddy he couldn't wait to tell the others the results. It was a thing to celebrate, he walked out when a hand grabbed his, "Ichi?" he asked making sure. He didn't want to accidentally take off with a unknown person. A small grunt made him relax a little, that was Ichimatsu no doubt about it.

A small cough had escaped his brothers mouth as they walked out, "you alright?" Karamatsu asked looking in the area he heard the cough. Ichi nodded, but stopped remembering his brother couldn't see that, "it's just cold" he mumbled. Karamatsu smiled as they went into the chilling air odd weather for the time of the year, but he was to happy to care. He thought about spilling the news to Ichimatsu, but he really wanted to tell everyone at once. Ichi lead him along looking at his brother, a smile that didn't leave his face plastered there.

* * *

By the time they had gotten home it'd been dark out and dinner had been set, Ichi helped him into his seat then sat next to him. Karamatsu could no longer wait and stood up posing in his odd painful way he did, "Mommy, Daddy, my Brothazz I have good news" he signed excitedly as he talked. He had everyone's attention, but Todomatsu who seemed glues to his phone. "What is it Karamatsu-nii-san" Jyushimatsu grinning wider seeing Kara was happy. Karamatsu smiled, "I'm glad you asked my dear Jyushi, you see it turns out that I am" He paused for dramatic effect, even with his signing. Osomatsu felt the prolonged pause was a bit to much, but let his brother have it, "I am slowly regaining my sight! now the doctor says I will have a rough time making out what things are at first, but will hopefully be able to get passed that!" the happiness almost to hard to kept pent up in his body. He wished he could see the others faces after he told them the news, he did hear Todomatsu's phone drop though. A hand placed on his shoulder it was his mother's hand; he knew her skin texture as he went to grip it. Everyone seemed happy, but he half expected for Ichi to be upset and leave and there it was his chair scooted out. "Ichi?" Choromatsu looked to him signing so he understand, "are you upset" Karamatsu frowned at the words sure that was the case.

"N-NO!" Ichimatsu said defensively; yep definitely upset Karamatsu thought. "I am just full" Ichimatsu's marbled answer came, Osomatsu looked at his food and pointed it out to Choromatsu. It had looked like he only took one or two bites out of the food, Choro almost signed something at the sight, but the younger had left. Choromatsu was about to follow, but was stopped by Osomatsu, "No just leave him if he wants to mope let him" his words stinging. Karamatsu was a bit thankful the Ichi couldn't hear them. After the meal they headed back to their spot to find the futon already laid out and Ichimatsu was sleeping on it. Passed out at the end like usual, the others sighed wasn't to early to pass out for them? It wasn't long till they had joined him in the futon though.

* * *

That night Todomatsu had been woken from the coughing fit of his forth brother, getting mad he got up about to his him with his pillow when he saw how drenched Ichimatsu had been. He was sweating horribly, Todomatsu carefully got of the cover making his way over to him, placing a hand over his head.

HOT

BURNING

SEARING

Was his brother a frying pan because he felt like his hand would start smoking just from touching his head. He turned to look down at the laying forms of his other brothers, which one should he wake? He thought then decided on the eldest, sliding over to the oldest he smacked him on the cheeks, "Osomatsu-nii wake up" he whisper yelled at him. His eyes drifted open slowly, "mnnn Totty go to the bathroom by yourself" he swished his hand back and forth at the youngest. "Ichi is sick" Totty said obviously worried by how bad he was burning up, the fear in Totty's voice made him sit up in a hurry. Banging his head against his brothers, they both grabbed there heads, "Why'd you get up so quickly!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO REMEMBER" Osomatsu yelled back earning a finger to his mouth to shush him. Todomatsu motioned for him to follow him over to the forth brother. Ichi already seemed pale as he got closer, "Todo go get a cold wash cloth hurry" He leaned back and kicked the third brother knowing that'd wake him up and it did. Choromatsu got up with an angry yell, " WHA""Shhh go get mom and dad hurry" Osomatsu interrupted and said in urgency. Which made Choro bolt out of the bed and towards their parents room.

* * *

The fever didn't go down, so they had taken Ichimatsu to the hospital his eyes drifting open seeing white and a nurse who was about to change his drip. He looked at her hoping she'd notice that way he didn't have to speak up, she went to check the input point and jumped a bit when she saw him awake. She gave a small smile and pointed towards the door, probably going to get the doctor.

Of course he was right when the doctor came in followed by a women who seemed proffesional, "Mr. Matsuno glad to see you awake, I have some news that i need to share with you" the women next to him signed for him. Ichimatsu rose an eyebrow slightly, he was slightly worried that another brother got hurt, but wait he was the one in the hospital. He looked at the doctor to continue, "now we didn't bring this up to the others, because it's your choice. Now what I say might be shocking" the words spoken translated. Ichi's face fell slightly, "would you like us to tell your parents" he clenched at the blanket about to nod when he remembered Kara's news and shook his head no.

* * *

As Karamatsu had said his eyesight was getting better though it was hard to make out object, his family seemed to be preoccupied with how Ichimatsu seemed distant as of late though. Well more then usual, he didn't even go out to feed the cats and nearly stopped talking. Not to mention he didn't eat much anymore, Depression wasn't it? That's what Karamatsu thought at least.

He was alone with his brother it always seemed like the two of them, he couldn't stand the silence anymore and moved over to the shape he thought was his brother. About to talk when he remembered his brother couldn't hear, he tapped lightly on Ichi's head so he could turn and see him sign. That was weird did Ichimatsu steal Todomatsu's beanie, that's right Todomatsu had a fit about it didn't he. Ichimatsu smacked his arm away not even turning to look at the older, Karamatsu was getting a bit annoyed but let it slide. He was about to shake his brother when his ears heard something a bit off.

Cough

Wheeze

"Ichi?" he asked worried forcing his brother to turn, his frame seemed weak. 'What is going on?' he signed to his younger brother in a worry not trying to make it flashy. Ichimatsu didn't answer, Karamatsu felt a hand squeeze his wrist. Which made Kara even more worried; he went to search for his other brothers hand. Moving from his shoulder down to his hand, which was clenched tightly on Ichi's own hoodie. "Your in pain?" Karamatsu asked wondering what was going on. Weakly he saw his brother grip his chest more; A slide to the door and a yell later.

Todomatsu who had just got home ran into the room, quickly calling the emergency number, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON MY BROTHER YELLED FOR HELP AND WHEN I COME IN MY OTHER BROTHER IS GASPING" Todomatsu told the lady on the line in a panic. Ichimatsu was gasping, saliva was at the edge of his mouth and eyes bulging slightly.

* * *

The Doctor had told them finally after a week in the hospital, Karamatsu could barely believe it. Why hadn't he told anyone was his thought, he turned his head to the doctor, "may we see him" Osomatsu asked. The doctor nodded looking at the sad faces of the brothers, "One at a time though" they nodded faces sullen. When it was Karamatsu's turn he swallowed, he wasn't sure he wanted to see this.

See

The word foreign in his mouth, as he walked into the room with his brother held inside. He could barely yank his eyes away from the sight, Ichimatsu weak laying in bed. He had lost so much weight, how did no one notice.

Weren't they **BONDING** more?

Why didn't the forth tell him, if this was the price to get his sight back. He no longer wanted to see and especially not this, He'd rather go back to being **Blind to Others** ; then see his brother plagued with this.

This monster that people had called

 **Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma**

 **(thank you for reading the final chapter, please review this or tell me how upset this made you)**


End file.
